lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzon Jr
---- Kuzon Edward Kuz III known as Kuzon Jr/KJ, is a main RP character of TheGreatKuzon!, a Saiyan/Human hybrid son of Kuzon and Helena, and brother of Kuza, Kuzek, Kuzisa & Kuzten. He is the current leader of The Kuz Clan, inheriting the name after his father's death, as well as the current honorable King of Earth and leader of The Great Empire. KJ is an Intellectual, Businessman, Politician, Theorist, Professor, Author, and Philosopher. He is the husband of Suka, father of Kuzexandra, Kuzana, and Kuzon, IV. He is a master of Muay Thai, Karate, Taekwondo, and Kame-senin (Turtle school) martial arts. For several years, KJ has worked to create his own unique style of martial arts that could be native to the Kuz Clan, which became known as Kuz Ryū No Sutairu (竜のスタイル), meaning kuz style of the dragon. 'Overview' Kuzon Jr. is a Saiyan/Human hybrid, who is the son of the universally-renowned Lookout Crew co-founder Kuzon and his wife Helena, brother of three. He is married to Suka and has three children. He is the King of Earth and Emperor of the Great Empire, being a wealthy businessman, accountant and economist. He is a very relaxed (never stresses) and optimistic yet strange man who prefers being the peacemaker in things, the equalizer. If an enemy stopped attacking Earth, he would not send men out to hunt them and keep the war going. He is very casual, and a womanizer. He attends rich and fancy parties commonly, and befriends corrupt corporation leaders so he can screw them over and get them off his planet. In his meantime, he enjoyed reading math textbooks (which he borrowed from schools) and history books frequently, and he is said to have stopped by the local library a lot, a common visitor. His level of intelligence and professionalism, however, were outstanding. He never stressed things and was always realistic. He disliked his inferiors calling him "sir" and such as King, and thought himself equal and friends to everyone else. He preferred everyone to call him "KJ". He was also very modest and outwardly. He is called by some the 'man of patience' and the 'man of virtue'. His real name is Kuzon III, since his father was a II. KJ is just like his father, in most ways. He had pride and won't give up a fight. He, being King, has a strong sense of protection for Earth, and is very defensive about it. He will do anything in his power to preserve it. Kuzon Jr. is good friends with Zang, who is the son of Ethan. They like to train together. Their fathers also used to train together. He considers his daughter Kuzexandra, a very successful scientist and mathematician, to be his true heir. He represents the more genius side of the clan. 'Career' He graduated from Northwestern Political University in May 1063 with several Honors PhDs in Law, Business, Economics, Finance, Politics, Accounting, and Mathematics, ranked top 3 in his class. He was a profound upperclassman singled for being such a high class intellectual. Combined, the degrees would've took 24 years to get, but he stuffed it into 4 years. He still attends classes occasionally. He was involved in stock investing in his early career. He ran and won a successful campaign for Mayor of Supreme City against Richibald Hopkins in 1064, and won re-election in 1068, 1072, 1076, 1080 and 1084; a record of 5 reelections in a row. This is more than enough to imply he was a master of industry and looked upon as one of the greatest politicians known. Upon King Furry XI's death in August 1086, KJ was chosen by him as successor to the Royal throne, and he was coronated. This made him the first non-dog King in centuries. Read more on the Reign of King Kuzon Jr. 'Appearance' Kuzon Jr. inherits most of his appearance from his father. Casually, KJ usually wears a blue gi, with a dark blue undershirt (kind of like his dad's; but without a white undershirt). He has spiky hair as his father's, but his mother's hair color (black; Kuzon's is brown). He has a long brown tail. Occasionally, KJ will grow long hair in the back but tie it up. He has large sideburns and generally wears a goatee. On occasion, KJ will grow a full beard. He dislikes mustaches. He is very tall at around 6'7. As King of Earth, KJ wears the traditional royal robes most of the time. Dark blue, gray and black robes and shoulder blades with buttons. He wears baggy pants with them and a belt with a crest of Earth on it. Normally a King would wear the Ring of Earth (crown), but KJ wears his as his belt. At fancy parties he attends, he will wear a tuxedo with a blue rose, and gel his hair back, and drink mountain dew from wine glasses. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Kuzon Jr. was born to Kuzon and Helena on May 12th, 1041, in Other World at a hospital. His parents met 16 months before his birth. Kuzon was a large Saiyan of whom was in The Lookout Crew on Earth before he died in 1040. His mother was only 23 when she died of breast cancer and went to Other World. Kuzon Jr. was taken care of by Helena and Kuzon. Helena was shy and didn't talk much. His father left Other World 6 months later (6 days of Earth time), leaving Kuzon Jr. to be taken care of by Helena. From 1043 to 1047, Helena took care of Jr. in Heaven. Kuzon, at the time, had gotten a hold of the Dragon Balls and had a wish. He wished for Helena and Jr. to be back from the dead and to land on the Lookout. So they did. Kuzon Jr. was 6 years old, and was shy (he got from his mother of whom took care of him through most of his childhood). He soon got to know everyone and slowly grew out of it, as well as got to know his father of whom he never met before. 'Training on the Lookout - His father's death' Kuzon Jr. was trained by Kuzon after his return from Other World. Helena also started to grow out of her shy stage and become more mature. Kuro and Kuzon Jr. were also good friends for the time being, even having spars now and then. Kuzon and Kuzon Jr. went fishing and more activities all the time, making Kuzon Jr.'s love and respect for his father grow over time. Now he loves and respects his father more than anything. On the morning of July 6th, 1047, Kuzon Jr. emerged into Kuzon's bedroom to wake up so they could go fishing. Kuzon wouldn't wake up. Helena called 911 and they pronounced Kuzon dead. Kuzon Jr. and his mother cried and mourned for days. Kuzon Jr. still had pride though, and knew his daddy would be back. Kuro trained him after his father's death since Kuzon also trained Kuro. 'Battle on Planet Xthrix' August 17th, 2013 - Skip to last paragraph for Kuzon Jr. While Kuro, Leogian, Lamp, Zero and Mars were hanging out on the Lookout one day, a gray spaceship landed outNeonMushrooms of no where. 8 large men walked out, 7 of them of which stayed silent. The leader, the captain of them, informed the Lookout Crew that there was a disturbance in the Southern Galaxy and that it may need the Crew's help. Then men got back on and the spaceship disappeared. The Lookout Crew then prepared. Mars, Lamp, Zero and Leogian teleported to the Southern Galaxy. Strangely, Helena wanted to come to take notes and watch the fight, which she never did before. Kuro, Kuzon Jr., Kuza and Helena got on a blue spaceship under the Lookout, and blasted off. Once they entered the Southern Galaxy, the home of poverty and ridden with sickness and disgusting planets and people, they landed on the nearest planet with a power signal. The ship landed, they all got out and the oxygen was much higher than Earth's. The landscape was odd, large glowing blue mushrooms, a dark blue sky, and gloomy misty feeling, with mountains in the background. Lamp, Kuro, Leogian, Mars, and Zero walked through these, and Mars touched a mushroom, electricuting him. They hear a voice, which is from a small, 3 feet tall man with white eyes and blue skin in a gray robe. He says not to touch them, and to follow him, because there are troubles that the Lookout Crew needs to take care of. He says giant beasts have been ravaging the village and killing people. They say they ran off into the mushroom woods. The Crew headed out. There was a giant, black beast with red eyes tearing through the forest. Kuro alerted him, and he ran to the Crew, who than engaged in battle. Lamp fired many powerful attacks, while Zero used his TARDIS and the others just fought manually. Soon, the beast was easily killed and exploded. He could shoot red mouth lazers, similar to Saiyans as Great Apes. Soon, 10 more came running out of the mountains. The Crew attacked them, and one by one over time they kille them. Lamp fired the most high powered attacks. Kuzon Jr came out of no where as a Super Saiyan, and smashes one in the head with a blast, and killed it, his first kill, which he was proud of. After the 10 were defeated, one last, huge, mother Beast came storming through the woods. He roared and beat his chest, and attacked everyone with his best power. He picked up a mountain and lodged it at everyone, who destroyed it into rocks with Kamehamehas and blasts. Soon, he was weakened. Mars kicked it in the toe, and he exploded, spilling steaks and candy everyone (strangely..). They returned to the village, and the villagers thanked them, and the one that introduced them, gave them 1,000,000,000 (billion) Zeni! They happily thanked them and headed back home. '5 years later, reviving his father' September 7th, 2013 Kuzon was revived by Kuro on September 7th, 1052, after he collected the Dragon Balls and wished him back. The second wish was used by Leogian to make his swords longer. Helena and the others gathered around, and waited. And waited. They waited minutes and minutes for Kuzon to appear on the Lookout, some thought it a mistake. Soon, Kuzon did appear on the Lookout. "Hey guys. I was at iHop eating pancakes. (wave)." Helena jumped on him and everyone greeted him and welcomed him back. Kuzon Jr., Kuza and Kuro also did. Kuzon seen how they grew, and also met his other two children; Kuzek and Kuzisa, whom was born while he was gone. A man who arrived in a ship, was also awaiting Kuzon on the Lookout. The man said to him, that his children's descendants take over the universe and destroy everything. Kuzon negatively looks at him. The man goes back in time and comes back, and all of a sudden Kuzon has a scar and remembers him. He is confused. 'Spar with Zang; Reaching Full-Power Super Saiyan!' October 6th, 2013 Zang was eating a granola bar, when Kuzon Jr., who just finished playing Connect 4.1 with Helena and Kuza, walked up and asked him where he got that. Zang said his mom, and then Zang said he wanted to spar with Junior (KJ), like he always did. Kuzon Jr. accepted, up for a fight. Kuzon Jr. wanted to fight somewhere other than the Lookout, but needed Ethan and Kuzon's permission (their dads), so they asked Kuzon. Kuzon said they could spar in the Skulfn Cairn, a good place to spar. Kuzon offered to take and watch them, and they hopped on his back and they flew to the Portal/Volcano. Kuzon arrived there, and showed the two kids what each portal was, purple for Great Library and orange for Skulfn Cairn. They jumped in the orange. Kuzon landed, and showed the two around, and disappeared and watched them from above while they sparred in his lawn chair. Zang did the first attack. The two went out on it, clashing each other and smashing each other. They used giant stones in the Cairn, to smash on each other. A giant black monster raised from the ground, which commonly happens in the cairn. Zang death beamed it through the head, and it fell and disappeared. They kept battling. Kuzon Jr. transformed into Ruby Super Saiyan, and sent many large red crystals at Zang, who destroyed them. Zang went Full Power Super Saiyan, and they kept fighting until he got dominion over Kuzon Jr.. Junior finally blasted into Full-Power Super Saiyan himself, and they were on spar. But, Zang quickly, the Skulfn Cairn thundered and roared, and Zang transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 for the first time. He quickly got on Junior, but Junior was still at his full energetic power. Zang was tiring, but kept blasting him. At the end, Zang formed a Super Kamehameha at his fullest, and shot it like a bullet at Kuzon Jr.. Kuzon Jr., formed one as well, and they clashed for minutes. Out of no where, Zang sonic boomed out of the Skulfn Cairn, to his base and smashed on the volcano outside. Kuzon, confused and cautious, quickly picked up Junior and they flew out. Ethan came, and promised Zang would beat him next time. They all teleported him. Kuzon Jr. had won. 'Second Spar with Zang!' December 13th, 2013 The battle started when Kuzon Jr. (KJ) and Zang, woke up in the early, cool December morning. Ethan wanted them to try to spar again, so they did. Kuzon Jr. couldn't fight in space, nor was allowed too, so they fought on the edge of the Supreme Ocean. They teleported there, and then began battle. Kuzon Jr. and Zang began blasting each other, using minor Ki and physical techniques. Kuzon Jr. decided to use some new, test techniques he had been working on in his many lone days. Him and Zang took advantage of the ocean around them, making waves and using them on each other. Kuzon Jr. formed a giant Sand castle, the size of a mansion with as much detail and space/rooms as one too. He disappeared in it, and dared/tempted Zang to come play "Hide and Seek" with him. Zang flies in the castle, beginning to search. Zang looks through a variety of rooms, and hears KJ's giggling, as KJ opens holes in the sandy walls and ceilings and lets Ki waves out of them to hit Zang. Zang soon is in a dark ceiling room, after breaking through it to get KJ. It is silent and dark, and sand monster things (sand worked and moved my KJ using force energy elsehwere) attack Zang and throw sand in his face. Zang blows them away. This continues, until Zang falls from a Ballroom into a basement, where it fills with water from the under-ocean, fills with fish and a giant killer shark attacks Zang. Zang explodes it, making the water filled with blood and he couldn't see. A sand wall falls and Zang and KJ disappear into some sort of black hole-like area. They now fight each other. Zang uses the shark skull as a 'helmet'. KJ uses a Pancake Flattener, blasting him deeper into the black hole. It is silent. Zang appears in a small sand room on a chair, silence. The entire castle then comes down, blown down, destroyed. Zang still sits there. Wan and Zero were in the castle, just looking around wondering what was going on. All of a sudden, Kuzon Jr., surrounded by sand, in the form of a 100 foot tall giant sand robot monster, rose from the beach, in front of Zang. He blew the sand off of Zang. Zang, with the help of Zero, began fighting him. They first blew off his head, first. After some fighting, Zang made a huge tidal wave, that blew the sand off of it. Kuzon Jr. was floating there covered in wet sand, as he was controlling it from the center. They then continued. KJ flipped back into the ocean, and floated above it. Zang stayed on the shore, and they each began powering up. The ocean waved and crashed under Kuzon Jr., his immense power making waves. Zang started making a large crater on the beach with his power. Zang, soon powered up into, a Super Saiyan 3. But KJ, his eyes glowing red and his hair hardening and slickening, the entire ocean opened up, and crashed. Kuzon Jr., was now a Ruby Super Saiyan 2!!! (or level 2). Both Zang and KJ were about equal, achieving new forms. They now continued battle. Kuzon, and Ethan, amazed at their children (Kuzon watched from a mountain top, looking over the beach/ocean, and Ethan from Baba's Crystal Ball). Now the real action began. They started using their most powerful attacks. Kuzon Jr., formed the largest and most powerful attack he ever had, which is unnamed, it is just a butt-load of red ki energy all clobbed up into a blast. He launched it, as high as the Empire State Building and wide as one, at Zang's Ultimate Kamehameha. They collided, creating a huge thunder and earthquake. A huge sphere in the middle, with all the energy. After minutes of pushing energy into each other, the sphere couldn't take anymore and exploded. This sent both Kuzon Jr. and Zang back, knocking Zang unconcious into the ocean. Zang, on the ocean floor, was pretty unconcious. But he woke up, to see Kuzon patting and talking to Kuzon Jr. on the shore. Zang teleported out, and went Super Saiyan 3 again, demanding they continue. Kuzon Jr. transformed back, faded more-like, into RSSJ3. Kuzon teleported back, now learning the battle wasn't over. Zang and Kuzon Jr. transported to a nearby mountain valley. On top of the mountain, the two children, launched rocks and large ki attacks at each other, even pushed each other off. Kuzon Jr. used a couple pancake flatteners. When Kuzon Jr. tried to kick Zang off, Zang grabbed his leg, and threw him towards the ocean, where KJ made a huge crater, and crashed into the ocean floor. But, when Kuzon Jr.'s leg touched Zang's arm, he connected them using force and ki friction. So there was a huge line of energy connecting when he hit the floor. KJ zoomed back like a boomerang, hitting Zang hard. The continued fighting, until Zang's hair caught on fire, and KJ used a fire extinguisher to 'get it off'. Zang descends to base, and decides to fight that way, since SSJ3 was taking too much energy. KJ descends to FPSSJ. They do a little more fighting, before Kuzon Jr. uses his final technique; Ultimate Twisting Tizzler. He uses it on a transforming-Zang, which starts sucking energy from Zang like a hose. Zang soon teleports, appears above KJ, and smashes him in the pressure point, knocking Kuzon Jr. unconcious, and sending him on to the shore. Zang descends and falls on his knees. Kuzon teleports down, and grabs his son. He explains how Zang won, but KJ would beat him next time. He teleports, congratulating. Ethan follows. Kuzon Jr. lost this round. ' '10 years later, Children and marriage In July of 1061, Kuzon Jr. and his lifelong girlfriend Suka, got married on the Lookout. On April 7th 1062, Suka had twin daughters; Kuzexandra and Kuzana. They were rowdy infants. Kuzexandra and Kuzana had Pyloric Stenosis, which means whenever they ate as babies, they would throw it up later. On January 2nd, 1063, Kuzon Jr. had Kuzon, IV, the next male generation in the Kuz family. In May of 1062, Kuzon Jr. graduated from Northwestern Political University with a Master's Degree in Law and Business, now a well educated man. He was a Teacher and Professor at Supreme City University. 'Huge spar with Zang' On January 3rd, 1063, Kuzon Jr. was on the Lookout doing business work, and Zang appeared on the Lookout, looking for a good spar, for the first time in 10 years, with his friend. Tenchi, longtime friend of Kuzon, also landed on the Lookout to check it out. Kuzon greeted him. Kuzon Jr. was about to leave to work, but as he left, his boss called and said it was a snow day, and so KJ stayed. Zang and him then were about to go to the Skulfn Cairn to train. But Kuzexandra and Kuzana grab his leg, not wanting him to go. Kuzon Jr. insisted he must, and so him and Zang teleported to Volcano, and went in skulfn portal. Inside, KJ and Zang began their spar. They punched, using small attacks and lurched rocks and boulders at each other. KJ introduced his After Image technique, while in Negative mode, so attacks hit Zang, but there appeared to be no source. After he comboed Zang, knocking him on the ground, a giant monster raised from the ground, and Zang was on his head. Zang sends a Death Beam into it, and KJ sends a Kamehameha into it. It explodes and disinigrates. They continue fighting. KJ soon makes a powerball, and sends it into the air. The powerball hits the hard, energy-filled sky of the Skulfn Cairn, making it much bigger, and adding many Blutz Waves to it. The Powerball gets bigger, and Zang and KJ stare at it, and become larger, more strong Great Apes. KJ turns into a Golden Great Ape due to this. Zang and KJ start destroying each other, beating their chests and roaring. They smash rocks at each other, and fire blasts at each other. After constant abuse, Zang falls into a rock pit, and KJ descends under sweat and heartbeat, out of energy. Zang, soon starts destroying rocks. He ascends, into a Super Saiyan 4. He then stands up to KJ, who ascends into a Full Power Super Saiyan 2. They look at each other, and Kuzon Jr. explains their power difference. Zang then does a combo on KJ. Kuzon Jr. gets up, and explains they have to train to control themselves (as Zang couldn't control his SSJ4). KJ then left, and Zang stayed to train. 'Holy Apocalypse Saga' February 2nd, 2014 'Mayor of Supreme City -- King of Earth' Kuzon Jr. ran a successful election campaign for Mayor of Supreme City in 1064, defeating second candidate Richibald Hopkins, who was seen as a fat, corrupt, weak traitor. He was coronated on January 1st, 1065. His family and Lookout Crew supported him heavily. His young sister Kuzisa helped him the most, as she wished to use his governance as a way to spread the word about saving nature and animals to the world. In his early years of Mayor, Jr worked his hardest to lower taxes, and learn to supress money, and use the rest on charity and the enviornment. His sister Kuzisa gave many speeches to support this. Jr passed several forms of Legislation in 1066 and 1067. For most of 1067, Jr spent his time in political roundtable meetings and talks. In 1068, Kuzon Jr. ran for a second term as Mayor. He once again faced the ‘never dying Richibald Hopkins, who had changed his party. Kuzon Jr. won by a landslide and was, once again, coronated January 1st, 1069. He used similar tactics to his first term in his second; but he wanted to try something new. Jr tried using Round-8 Politics, his own type he invented. Using this, he could lower taxes, and raise minimum wage, while using the money the government collected and organizing it into 5 groups; Environment, Charity, Poverty, State, and Collection for a Rainy day. The money that were collected from THOSE, was used to fund others to make them better and it kept rising in government money. He raised Raise pay as well. In 1072, Kuzon Jr. seeked a third term as Mayor. This time, he fought a stronger competitor; Nathaniel E. Unger. Nathaniel was a handsome, high-class man with very complex politics, who served as Mayor of North City for 3 terms. Kuzon Jr. knew he would have a difficult time. Kuzon Jr. won a 3rd term, but in a very tight race. He was coronated January 1st, 1073. His father was very proud. In 1080, KJ won another election against Peter Wallace. In 1084, KJ once again dominated the elections, against, once again Nathaniel E. Unger. He won in a tight race again, as Unger put up good political ideas and standing. In 1086, things would change. 'Xigus Conflict (movie, non-canon)' In March of 1065, Kuzon Jr. was in his office with Kuzexandra and Kuzana when Xigus attacked. Xigus appeared on Earth with a white orb. He destroyed many planets before so. He grunted about pain. SS, Zion, Hikari, Eltrio, Dark Ethan, Leogian, and Kuzon Jr.fought him. He was launched in the air by Hikari's kamehameha. Dreadseed Ethan distracted him while Lazarus tried to absorb his youth, but he reversed it since he was already dead, making Lazarus turn gray and old looking. Hikari and Zion fought him until he went Insane Super Saiyan. He pummeled everyone. He punched KJ which finished him. Kuzon kept Earth alive with a ki field. SS was beaten several times and had Namek launched at him, which broke all his bones.Utopia helped him. Eltrio, Zion and Hikari tried to most. Soon, Xigus grew as big as the Milky Way and attacked the crew. He kept absorbing their attacks and getting stronger because it is "pain". Hikari went SSSJ God, got Asura and tried getting him with a Kamehameha, and Zion formed a Black Hole and went full Kaio-Ken. It affected Xigus a bit, but not much. Xigus was soon shrinked because of SS' solar flares to his face. Xigus was soon disinigrated and launched into the black hole by Zion using a Supreme Dragon Fist with Hikari's help. Peace and stuff happened by Xigus' image appeared in the air and he yelled "PAIN" and disappeared. The end? who knows.. Kuzon Jr. went back to his life. This pissed him off because of how weak he was. 'Training with father' Kuzon Jr. started becoming relaxed and calm like Gohan did years before. He doesn't want to become like him, weak and useless from prime. Kuzon Jr. started super-training with his father in 1071. He is making so it won't interfere with his Mayoral duties. When done, he claims he will be as strong as father. He was. He completed training in 1076 with Kuzon, and reached his full potential. ---- 'Redneck Conflict' 'The Jashin Arc' 'Father, Kuzon's, death' K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. Kuzon Jr. was named new leader of the family. The family resumed life. They got used to Kuzon not being there anymore, Kuzoh appeared, and more. Kuzon's father said something to him in other world about enjoying Heaven as he was in hell. Kuzon enjoyed his eternity, and for years to come, shall his legacy, be known. 'Becoming King King Furry XI showed signs in the many weeks before his death his days were coming to a close. Kuzon Jr. thought it was a crazy thought for him to be dying so young. King Furry made it clear on August 27th 1086, when he died peacefully in his sleep. Immediately the next morning, KJ was woken from his nap in his office by Royal Priests. They announced the King's death and that it was time for KJ to be coronated. KJ was in an epic stage of confusion at this moment, as he was led down to a very very large crowd of people in the middle of Supreme City Square, outside the gates of the Royal Palace. KJ walked from the balcony and looked over them. Many of them were mourning and crying, but were celebrating the coronating of the new King. The priests stated that Furry, who was KJ's best friend, wrote specfically to coronate him successor. KJ leaned to his people, and his Royal King armor was placed upon him, and everyone hailed him. Many alien races watched this event.. KJ gave a short speech, and returned to his business, completely confused of what had just happened. His family were all waiting to cheer him on. A Kuz was now a King. Immediately following his coronation, KJ got to work on creating a new formal pro-trained army and setting along several policies that would successfully put Earth into a Golden Era of prosperity, socially, wealthily, and politically. On August 29th 1086, KJ passed the Army Ki Act, which required all soldiers to learn to use basic Ki. In turn, he also limited the number of soldiers in Earth's army. In 1087, a granddaughter Kuzynthia was born. In 1097, his son disappeared. 'Early Reign (1086-1100) -- Founding The Great Empire' 'The Herulean War (1100-01)' Main article: The Herulean War Third Great Hall Council & Asura's assault The Third Great Hall Council (11/12/1100) -- Immediately after the Herulean fleet left the EarthNet, KJ developed plans for the third Great Hall council (first and second being in 1091 and 1097) with all the allies and war generals to set down official discussions for the war and future plans. On the morning of the 12th, he awoke, and made his way to begin preparing the Council at the Great Hall, in Supreme City. However, as KJ was preparing for the dome, Asura Shinhan stopped him and made ill comments towards the King, and saying he would destroy him. KJ passed him off and went to the dome, to his podium, and got his papers ready. Approximately 7,000 people entered the Great Dome for the third official meeting, to discuss the war. All the allies in the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers were to meet. He began calling all the leaders. Ian, Knox, Mars and Nikad were the first to show up. However, as KJ was preparing, Asura launched an assault on the King, kicking him into the wall and using devastating ki force on him. KJ didn't fight back, as he was busy, and demanded Knox and Nikad to take him from the hall. All the seated people evacuated and soldiers came in prepared. Asura kept launching attacks at the King, who formed a self-barrier and continued organizing papers. Asura went into his Avatar state and fought Ian, Nikad and Knox, who were defending the King. After Asura was forced to power down, he left, beaten. KJ immediately began the council, and the 7,000 people came back in, quiet, and seated. The King gave his opening speech, followed by showing a holograph of Earth, highlighting its major points and bases of garrisons. After that, he did rolecall and finally begun the Meeting of the Allies, at the round table in the center of the dome. Everyone watched as the leaders discussed war plans. For an hour, the leaders distinguished ideas and preparations for their own planets and launching a siege on the nearest Herulean base to Earth. Nikad said he would prepare his Nikdian spies to go to Planet Herul itself, and send troops to scout out the base, and invade. They discussed backup plans and trading as well. In the end, they all shook hands and left the building. KJ gave the closing speech, stating next Wednesday (a week) they would meet again and end off the council. He then left with remarks. Battle of 01-89 Ammul The Threat & New Kortanium Immediately after Earth's victory in the Battle of 01-89 Ammul, Earth intelligence intercepts a hologram message from Planet Herul, from the Kayzur. It was a direct threat from Herul, that if Earth or its allies take further action to hinder their plans, they will regret it. Original message, and translated: The day following the battle, royal ships from the Kingdom of Nikdia, under King Nikad's orders, brought a large shipment of "New Kortanium", enough that would feed the 8 billion possessed people of Earth. Following their leave, KJ immediately put this into order. A new friend, Keios, appeared in the city at this time to, but everyone soon got into a bunch with the Sombre Star Squadron, who were annoyed by KJ saying the Lookout Crew despises them. They powered up but did nothing much aside from argue their importance in the face of KJ's arrogance. They then teleported away when Geyser came. Invasion of Earth (West City) Liberation of Namek The Xoclovian Invasion of Earth Invasion of Vivia Treaty of Kryptonia On 24 December 1100, King Kuzon Jr. visited Planet Kryptonia for the first time on an official trip. He met up with friend and ally Hunter Drake, King of Kryptonia. They discussed casual matters, and then political matters. KJ proposed an idea of the Great Empire forming better trade routes with Kryptonia, as well as having Kryptonia's army officially join the war. They both talked and agreed, and signed the Treaty of Kryptonia, which meant the Great Empire officially recognized Planet Kryptonia as an independent subsidary and opened new and old trade route systems. KJ also developed a profound interest in biology and botany on his trip. The Earth Congress approved of the document. The Grid A New King On 29 December 1100, King KJ renounced his title of King of Earth, but kept his Emperor status, because he wanted to devote his full time to the war effort from here on out, and strategizing. In turn, Chancellor Ocarin was coronated as Acting King of Earth. Ocarin did not change KJ's policies, however he was less relaxed with them, and more rigid, as predicted. Caught in the Act on Dent The day following Ocarin becoming King, while the UAGP sat in waiting, the Heruleans decided to finally come out of hiding, and this time their target was Planet Dent, a planet within the Great Empire and home to the Dentin race. As soon as many Herulean ships began entering Dent's atmosphere block, Earth bases were immediately alerted and began sending ships. Just as the Heruls landed (this being Regiment I and led by Jazro), Earth ships following did, but in greater number, in a port city nearby the capital. Citizens stopped immediately as Herulean soldiers deployed and noticed they were vastly outnumbered. Razr (General) Jazro was among them himself, leading. (elcid add) A spear was thrown through his head, in which he regenerated. More Earth ships landed, leading Jazro to attempt escape. The Herul ships began leaving the planet, and Earth followed them, surrounding them and completely blocking them in, not allowing them to escape. Jazro realized they were outnumbered, and surrendered. An elite Earth ship took custody of Jazro as a prisoner, and the ships began leading the Herul ships to Earth to imprison all the soldiers, which they did. Jazro was interrogated, followed by him having a mental attack, in which he was put in a black body bag and beaten and thrown in a room until further notice. The Meeting During Jazro's interrogation, there was much more going on on Earth. KJ had returned from inspecting outer-Earth bases, and returned to Earth to tell Ocarin about scheduling an official emegency meeting with UAGP leaders immediately. Hikari, Mars, Ian, Hunter, Nikad and King Sigurd all were present (as well as Flandre). Ocarin led, as the members proposed ideas for an assault, and this assault, would be on the Planet Zacces, a planet they discovered in information collected from the Grid, and the biggest closest Herulean base that the UAGP will have ever encountered. After an hour of planning a full on all-ally assault, all of them immediately alerted their soldiers and bases to leave immediately, and head for the coordinates of Zacces, which is on the border of the Milky Way and the Kyra Galaxy. On Earth, soldiers shot fireworks and said goodbye to their families. Following this, the space highway was packed, as thousands of ships carrying millions of soldiers stormed through the galaxy, to their impending doom. Battle on Zacces (War midpoint) }} On December 29th 1100, Kuzon Jr. temporarily gave up his title of King of Earth, but remained Emperor of TGE, to devote his full time to the war effort and strategist. The title went to Ocarin, who became Acting King. Hikari's funeral Feb 25 2015 After the Herulean war meetings on January 1st 1101, Kuzon Jr., Kuzey, Kuzynthia and Kuzoh II attended Hikari Minato's holy funeral and ceremony on the Planet of the Gods, the USP. He watched the casket containing his body as it was burned. There was an audience of thousands of Saiyans across the planet and many of the universe, as it was also televised on Empire networks. Nami Minato, his widow, gave a commencement speech, followed by KJ going up to give a speech. He was applauded, and afterwards, Sora, Hikari's grandson, began throwing a fit and insulting his mohter. KJ intervened, convincing him Hikari would not like his attitude. Nami claimed she could handle it. KJ, Kuzey, Kuzoh II and Kuzynthia later returned to Earth. 'Later Life' The King spent the remaining years of his life studying Biology and other biological science, as he had sparked a profound interest in nature such as herbs, ingredients, and genetic workings after his Kryptonian visit in 1100. He became an officially recognized Biologist, and wrote several journals and books of his discoveries. He was also a profound Herbalist and Botanist. 'Transformations' Kuzon Jr. has trained to gain many of his transformations. He is trained by people of the Lookout Crew, mainly his father, of whom he shares many techniques and forms with. Note: Kuzon Jr. claims he doesn't plan to ever achieve Super Saiyan 2 or above, as he doesn't need them, and they only take energy and hurt his body. He has equivalents such as the Ruby SSJ forms. ---- *'Super Saiyan' - His most common form as of now. *'Ruby Super Saiyan' - His own made form. It is the opposite of Kuro's Sapphire Super Saiyan. He can create large red crystals that can be converted into fire and lava. *'Super Saiyan 2' - achieved through training. 'Attacks and Techniques' Kuzon Jr. was taught most of techniques and tricks by members of the Lookout Crew. ---- *'Ki Blast' - The most common form of energy wave. *'Ki Barrage' - He shoots many Ki blasts at once. *'Pancake Flattener' - His own technique. He forms a ball of Ki, and them smashes it down like a pancake on the opponent, causing minor to major damage depending on how much Ki was used. *'Twizzling Twister' - His signanture attack. It is massivley more powerful than a Kamehameha, and is purple and pink, like a twister that takes power from the opponent, but at the same time you are affecting him. *'Hide and Seek -' One of Kuzon Jr.'s 'ancient and sacred techniques'. It is an odd way to gain an advantage. At random times in battle, Kuzon Jr. will actively build a large castle out of the ground, and persuade the opponent to engage in a game of Hide and Seek. **'Sand Castle' - When in a sandy enviornment, such as the bottom of an ocean or a beach, Kuzon Jr. will create a massively large, mansion-sized sand castle, full of unique rooms, halls, and chests. He will giggle, and send Ki blasts and 'sand monsters' created by his physical-bending skills, at the opponent. The opponent must find him. It is like a maze. **'Snow Castle '- Works the same as a Sand Castle, only with snow *'Negative Energy '- Kuzon Jr. can surround himself, for a short time, in negative energy, which is converted regular energy, converted using ki. *'Ruby Hair '- Kuzon Jr.'s hair, in his Ruby Super Saiyan 2 state, hardens and is as hard as rock (rubies). He can stab opponents with the spikes, and burn things. *'Negative Energy Form' - Kuzon Jr. can go into the negative world and use attacks, that appear in midair but appear to have no source. He is basically invisible but has some limits. *'Financial Assistant - '''Kuzon Jr. uses calculations and fires odd angled Ki attacks. *'Ancient Spirit Bomb' - only used once, and it wasn't him who initiated it. It is the most powerful Spirit Bomb and possible ki attack in history to the date. Creator of Existence helped him and the Crew defeat Kochaku with it in HAarc (above). 'Quotes' 'Gallery''' KuzonJr2.png|Kuzon Jr. as child AdultKuzonJr.png|KJ as a young adult OldKuzonJr.png|Older KJ KingKuzonJr.png|King SSJKuzonJr.png|Ruby Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan Category:Hybrid Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan